The Missing Man
by teto313
Summary: The Doctor went to great lengths to remove himself from history, but now he's forced to reveal his past. How far is he willing to go to protect his anonymity? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Doctor Who or Star Trek. But I would like to. Very much.**

**This story is inspired by the game 'Star Trek Bridge Commander', which made me think because no-one ever says the name of the player's character. So here you are.**

2378 - Starbase 12

Captain Robert Wright was killed instantly when the Vesuvi star exploded. His first officer took command of the USS Dauntless, which investigated the incident, and later, following a transfer to the USS Sovereign, foiled a plot by the Cardassians to attack the Federation using the same technology. No-one remembers the name of that heroic captain, and all references to him have been mysteriously deleted from official records.

However, some people who witnessed the events claim they know the identity of the person who saved the Federation. Anyone with an ounce of logic or reason dismissed them as myths and stories, but there were some who became intrigued enough to find out more. Nothing was proven, and no-one dug deep enough to uncover any meaningful information. Most people had no concern about the disappearance of even such an important figure, and other events quickly consumed any curiousity in the matter. Some say only Captain Picard knows what happened after the Sovereign's captain beamed aboard the Enterprise following the battle at Omega Draconis. If the Sovereign's crew knew, they kept mysteriously silent.

2380 - USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E, en route to Alpha Centauri

Captain Picard sat alone in the briefing room, reviewing information he had recieved from the latest scans along the Romulan border. He felt distracted, but he did not know why. Before he could become further distracted by the mysterious distraction, the door chimed.

"Come in." Commander Worf duly entered, and handed Picard a small, handwritten message. He did not have time to study the message's contents, because Worf delivered news that was not welcome to Picard.

"Sir, the USS Endeavour has transmitted a distress call 7 light years from the Romulan Neutral zone. They report that they are under heavy attack from a group of ships of unknown origin."

"How fast can we get to their position?"

"We can arrive in two hours. Shall we engage a course to intercept?" Worf sounded eager at the prospect of battle.

"Make it so Mr Worf." With that Worf exited to the bridge, leaving Picard to read the unusual message he had recieved. It contained just one word, but that was enough.

_"Geronimo"_

Picard knew exactly what this meant.


	2. Chapter 2

**As usual, I don't own any of the characters or series referenced. Enjoy.**

2013 - London

A blue police box materialised on the doorstep of Clara Oswald's house. Out of the inconveniently parked object stepped a man wearing a bow-tie and a fez. He appeared to struggle with the task of operating the doorbell, and eventually gave up and opened the door using a small screwdriver-like device. The Doctor had arrived.

"You really need to make that door more user-friendly" shouted The Doctor.

"You need to take that ridiculous thing off your head" came the reply. The Doctor ignored this comment, and proceeded to admire his headgear in the mirror. It did not take long, however, for the eccentrically dressed man to become disinterested in this.

"Come on! There are billions of planets being created and destroyed at this very moment, and yet I'm stood in a doorway in London because..."

"I can't find any shoes." Clara's excuse did not satisfy the Doctor, who was now in full flow.

"...because you can't find some shoes. Lack of shoes didn't stop Frodo, did it?"

"Why are you in such a rush anyway?"

"I'm always in a rush. But we're going to see an old friend." The impatience in his voice was more apparent by the minute. Eventually both Clara and the Doctor entered the TARDIS, where the Doctor ran around pushing various buttons and pulling numerous levers. After a few seconds, the room was filled with a whirring noise, and the floor shuddered violently.

2380 - USS Endeavour

The Captain of the Starship Endeavour was a young man, no more than thirty, with short brown hair and blue eyes that showed far more emotion than the rest of his face. Half the crew had already been either killed or seriously injured, and the computer told him that shields were down, hull integrity was at 23 percent, and there was only enough power for a few more phaser bursts. For the moment, however, the merciless assault on his ship had paused. The Captain thought of his family back on Earth, how happy he had been to recieve his first command, the discoveries he'd made in the last year. He glanced at the viewscreen, hoping to see a friendly ship, but only the blackness of space beckoned. Then, a flash of gold as the anonymous attackers opened fire across the Endeavour's bow. The bridge once again erupted in flames and sparks as the red and green pulses hammered into the hull.

"Hull integrity is critical," said the Vulcan tactical officer in a typically unflustered manner.

"You don't say. Are there any friendly ships within range?" The captain tried to maintain a shred of control over the situation.

"No, sir." The Captain thought, _I might as well go down fighting._

"Then divert all power to the engines, and target the lead ship. Prepare for ramming speed." Before the Vulcan had a chance to follow the order, a bright light emerged in the battlefield. After it faded, a small blue box took its place.

"What the hell is that?" stammered the Captain, now completely bemused.

"I have absolutely no idea," replied the Vulcan.


	3. Chapter 3

2380 - The TARDIS

The Doctor ran around the centre of the TARDIS to look at the screen. The information it showed him was not pleasing.

"This isn't supposed to happen. Actually it's quite bad..." He was trying to formulate a plan in his mind, but he could think of nothing meaningful.

"How bad is quite bad?" asked Clara, the concern in her voice evident.

"More like very bad, to be honest."

"Oh."

With no further explanation, the Doctor ran to the door and poked his head out until a shower of sparks and explosions forced him back inside. He immediately began to frantically push a variety of buttons, until it seemed he found the one he wanted.

USS Endeavour

"Sir, there is a transmission coming from that box. It's broadcasting across the system."

"Is it some sort of automated...box? Let's here what it says." The Captain, although apprehensive, was relieved that this unexplained arrival had at least distracted the attackers from pummelling his ship.

_"Is this switched on...ok...hello? Can you lot hear me?" _From what the captain could see on the viewscreen, he wasn't so confident in his chances of getting away from this alive.

"Are they talking to us? Scan that box, find out everything you can about it."

"It appears to made of wood, sir. That is all I can tell. I can't get any readings on mass, size, weaponary...these readings are, as you would say, all over the place." The Vulcan seemed confused by what was seeing, and the Captain picked up on this.

_"Would you please excuse me a moment while I deal with our uninvited guests?" _The Captain was sure that this strange man was talking to him.

"Can you please identify yourself and..." He was cut off by the reply.

_"Later, perhaps. I'm busy right now."_ The man started to address the attackers, but the Captain missed the first part of the conversation as the Endeavour's communications failed.

"Get them back, now." The signal soon crackled back into life. A monotone, mechanical voice sounded that struck fear into the Captain's heart.

"_Explain."_

_"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Leave here now before I destroy you with this...remote bomb detonator. Don't make me press it." _The familiar voice from before returned, but with a much darker tone.

"What's that he's holding?" The Captain was bemused by the strange device.

"I believe it a form of Earth confectionary known as a 'Jammie Dodger'."

"Can it blow up a ship?"

"I do not know, sir." Their analysis of the biscuit was cut short by the return of the unfriendly voice.

"_You possess no such device. Y_o_u are an enemy of the Daleks. You will be exterminated."_

_"Bring it on."_

"Daleks? Never heard of them."

"There are no records of a faction called Daleks in the Starfleet records, sir." Suddenly, the space between the Dalek ships and the blue box lit up in a fierce exchange of fire. Soon, the battle was clouded by a sheet of smoke and fire. When it finally cleared, only a field of debris remained. In the middle of it, the blue box appeared to have not even got a scratch.

"You said it was made of wood, right?"


End file.
